Interrogando a Harry Potter,posible novio de Ginny
by affy bp
Summary: Cinco pelirrojos celosos deciden atacar a un pobre Harry intimidado con una serie de preguntas incomodas. Todo sea por asegurarse de que la inocencia de su hermanita quede intacta. Harry/Ginny


**Disclaimer**: Oh no soy rubia ni vivo con millones en mi cuenta. Asi que nada es mio..

**Summary**: Seis pelirrojos celosos deciden atacar a un pobre Harry intimidado con una serie de preguntas incomodas. Todo sea por asegurarse de que la inocencia de su hermanita quede intacta.

**Pareja**: Harry/Ginny

* * *

**Interrogando a Harry Potter, posible novio de Ginny.**

Era un sábado común en La Madriguera, Molly Weasley preparaba una deliciosa comida casera que inundaba las fosas nasales de todos los presentes despertando su apetito. Arthur estaba descansando sobre un sofá mientras analizaba una vela muggle, soltando de vez en cuando frases como "_Ohhh_" "_WOW_" "Enserio esto usaran los muggles para alumbrarse"

Ginny y Hermione, la invitada de honor junto con Harry, se arreglaban en el cuarto de la primera, mientras que sus hermanos mayores se encontraban sentados en los sillones de su cómoda sala.

-Siéntate por favor, Harry-dijo Ron con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Harry obedeció a su hermano del alma y se sentó a su lado, a su otro extremo estaba George y justo frente a el Bill, Charlie y Percy.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curioso mientras veía como los Weasley lo miraban fijamente

Los hermanos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, como si hubiera un secreto que Harry no conocía..

-Hola Harry-saludo primero Charlie ignorando las ansias del moreno por saber lo ocurrido, este le respondió con un gesto y una sonrisa que el pelirrojo devolvió

-Hola Charlie, ¿Has venido de vacaciones?-pregunto interesado

-Algo así. Me gusta tomarme unos días a veces para venir a ver a mis padres. ¡Soy su hijo favorito así que deben de extrañarme!

George soltó una risa acida y Bill lo golpeo en el hombro mientras Ronald abria los ojos al doble.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre porque siempre nos compara contigo y…

-¡Solo bromeaba Ronnie!-lo interrumpió el de amor por los dragones

-Déjate de bromas Charlie, aquí tenemos un asunto-le recordó fugazmente Percy

-Si, si cierto. Haber Harry. Tienes diecisiete años. ¿Me equivoco?-pregunto George

-No-respondió muy extrañado el de cabello negro.

-¡Anota eso Bill! Es mayor..-dijo Charlie mientras el aludido obedecía con una pluma que a Harry le recordó vagamente a la de Rita Skeeter.

-Estamos enterados que quieres ser auror..¿No es así?-pregunto Percy después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio

-Si..-contesto el chico un tanto intimidado

-Y en cuanto a tu economía..¿Como estas financieramente amigo?-pregunto Bill

-Pues..-Potter vacilo un poco, la situación lo tenia bastante confundido-Bastante bien, creo..

-¿Crees?-repitió Ron escéptico mientras la pluma de Bill seguía haciendo anotaciones.

-Pues si..

-Ya veo. Y Harry.. ¿Eres hombre de una sola mujer?-Este fue el turno de Charlie para preguntar, el de ojos verdes trago saliva incomodo y casi se atraganta con ella

-Claro que si-contesto tratando de no sonrojarse

-Bien..¿Algo mas que desee agregar señor Potter?-dijo George con el ceño fruncido

-¿Eh? No estoy entendiendo nada-replico revolviéndose el cabello

Los cinco hermano se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron un poco mas tranquilos

-No esperarías que dejáramos que cualquier chico fuera la pareja oficial de Ginny ¿No?-mascullo Percy por lo alto

-Así es, necesitabas pasar un par de aspectos que no teníamos muy claros de ti muchacho-siguió Bill

-Es nuestra única hermana Harry, debes entender que no permitiremos que cualquiera venga y trate de arrebatárnosla-agrego Charlie poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Potter confundido los miro a todos y hablo despacio, estaba mareado…

-¿Quieren decir que querían saber si seria un buen novio para Ginny?

La palabra novio provoco un estremecimiento general en los pelirrojos, bueno, a excepción de Ronald que ya lo veía muy seguido.

-Si-afirmaron los cinco a coro

-¿Y lo soy?

Los Weasley pusieron una mano bajo sus barbillas con un gesto pensativo, Harry casi cae de cabeza al suelo por los nervios.

-Debes entender que es nuestra pequeñita, no dejaríamos que le quite su inocencia señor Potter-dijo Percy sonando aun mayor de lo que era

Esta vez el calor inundó notablemente el rostro del muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Su..inocencia?-repitió incrédulo

-¡Pues si!

Los pelirrojos soltaron una carcajada al ver como el chico miraba al suelo y balbuceaba cosas como.."No es mi intención desinocentizarla..ni nada así"

-No te preocupes Potter, eres un buen candidato para Ginevra-sonrió Bill

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber

-Pues porque estas acostumbrado al peligro amigo…-empezó el mayor de todos

-Y con el genio que Ginny se carga.. ese lo vivirás a diario-completo George para de nuevo estallar en risas, esta vez con Harry acompañándolos.

Debía recordarse a si mismo venir mejor preparado para las preguntas acusadoras de cinco hermanos- ¿Y porque no? También un padre- celosos, la próxima vez que visitara La Madriguera.

Si es que sus cuñados no lo asesinaban antes, porque Ginny acababa de bajar y de plantarle un beso en los labios y esto parecía haber sido catastrófico para todos excepto para ellos dos y Harry se encontró temiendo tener una nueva cicatriz a juego con la de su frente. _Oh Oh.. aquí rodarían cabezas…_


End file.
